warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Invasion
Prologue Chester slipped throught the bushes.He almost had that rabbit, only one more step... He was jumped on. He was looking into the eyes of the enemy. He brought his paw down hard on it's head, to make it disoriented. Sure enough, it worked. The cat stood up, dizzy, and clawed at him him with a strike that missed by a fox-length. Chester nodded with satisfaction and took off into the forest with his prey. The blow would keep the cat disoriented for long enough for him to get away. He hoped no more of these attacks would happen today. Today was not a good day for him. Chapter 1 "I'll catch up! I smell a rabbit over here!" Hollytail yowled to her Clanmates as she turned around. "Now where's that rabbit..." Something slammed down on her head. "Woah," she thought as the ground spun around her and she saw black spots. Wait.. one of those spots moved! She swiped at it, but saw no red streaks appear on the long, black fur. The tom turned, grasped something in his jaws, and loped off. Once she established that she couldn't do anything about the tom; she waited the dizzy spell out a few more moments. She ran back to camp, wanting to tell Whitestar what she saw. Only when she got halfway to camp, she realized she had forgotten her prey. Chapter 2 "That's not the point, Jessie! I'm telling you, I saw two groups of them fighting! They look like they have lots more cats. We have six. We can't hunt freely anymore." Chester meowed. "He's right," Flash interjected. "We can't deal with all of them." "Thank you Flash." Jessie dipped her head. "Now I see your point." "Good. We must always be on guard. If they come down on us while three are out hunting, there will be no cats left to bring prey back to! We should always have one cat as a lookout on a hunting trip, and one as a lookout here in the barn." Chester bowed his head. "The meeting is over." The cats walked, talking, back to their favorite parts of the barn; Max, the hayloft, Jessie, the empty stall, Brownie, the old wheelbarrow, and Leaf, the roof. As for Chester, he sunk to the ground and laid his head on his paws. Flash laid down next to him. "Hey." he meowed. "I know it's hard. But the others look up to you. You need to be strong for them. For us." He stood up. "See ya." He walked off, presumably to cuddle with Brownie, his mate. Chester thought about what Flash had said. 'You need to be strong for them. For us.' He knew that he had to be strong for them. A leader could never show fear. They need to be living models for their followers. The problem was, he didn't know if he could do that anymore. He was exhausted. Just as he started to close his eyes, four shadows appeared over him. He scrambled up. "Don't worry." a strange new voice said. "We only want to talk." Chapter 3 :Ravenfeather stood by Flamefur, waiting for the cat to get the rest of his 'clan'. "We need rogue names." Flamefur muttered. "Just use the first part of your name." he answered. 'Flame' turned away. Ravenfeather silently encouraged him. He still wasn't comfortable with the other cats. None of them were. There was something unsettling about this whole thing, but he didn't know what it was. It was probably the fact that he was away from home, going to live with cats that he didn't know. "That's it." he reassured himself. "It's only that."... Ravenfeather thought of the Gathering when the leaders first brought up the problem. WindClan's leader - Whitestar - had been the first one to bring the problem to attention. "One of my warriors was attacked by a rogue at the half moon." he had said, his eyes glinting. "She described him as a large black tom, with long fur and green eyes." He scanned the other Clans. "Has anyone else seen this cat around or inside your borders?" Some cats -ThunderClan?- looked uneasy. Thrushstar spoke up. "Yes. ThunderClan has seen him; and other cats inside our borders; attempting to steal prey." she meowed. "Thornfur lead a patrol to track them. Their scents led outside our borders. It looked like they were heading to a large Twoleg building." she finished. Cats in the clearing started whispering now. They must be getting worried. Stonestar looked uneasy. "RiverClan has also seen them inside our borders." His whiskers twitched. "One of them fell in the river. It wasn't too happy about that." Cats meowed in amusement. Thrushstar, Stonestar, and Whitestar all looked at ShadowClan's leader; Eaglestar. "Yes." he muttered. "ShadowClan has seen them too." Whitestar took charge. "Then every Clan has seen them in their territories. Do you agree that something has to be done?" Every cat in the clearing yowled their approval. Turning, Whitestar muttered to the other leaders. "Should we meet here tomorrow night to discuss this? Just us?" They nodded. "Any other news?" Stonestar asked. "No?" he stepped forward. "This Gathering is over!"